Riley and the Emotions React
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: After a day of filming their movie, Riley and the Emotions have a few days off. As a little something to do, Riley gets the idea to have them react to viral YouTube videos involving such things as rainbow cats, creepy ice cream people, and catchy yet macabre songs. (Written pre-movie and done just for humor.)


**A/N: I got the idea to do this after seeing the trailer where Riley and the Emotions react to the Avengers 2 trailer, and got to thinking, "Hey, that may have just been a spliced-together trailer reaction, but what if Pixar did their own miniseries in a Kids/Teens/Youtubers React-style thing with original dialogue and animation for each part?" Sadly, I doubt it will happen (though I wish it would), so I decided to try to do it myself just for fun!**

 **This will be more of a humorous side thing while I'm focusing on Radiant and my upcoming story Intercom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out. If I did, this idea would be an animated miniseries instead of a fanfic.**

* * *

"Aaaannnd cut! You did great everyone, we're done for the day!"

" _Finally_!" Anger exclaimed, standing up and walking off the brightly-lit set of Headquarters. "I was beginning to think the day would never be over!"

"Aw, come on, Anger!" Joy said brightly. "It wasn't so bad!" She glanced at her companions. "We all had fun, right?"

Sadness, Disgust, and Fear all voiced their agreement.

"I was a little out of breath during the running scene," Sadness admitted, "and the giant fries nearly crushed me, but still, it was kinda fun."

"I guess we can't expect you to try running any marathons though, huh?" Disgust asked with a slightly amused smile.

Anger was the only one who didn't share Joy's good mood. "Easy for _you_ to say, Joy," the red emotion grumped. "We only did two of your scenes today! Just _two_! And you're at the top of the screen time list!"

"Well—"

"And I nearly got a rib launched out of place from Anger punching me during the dinner scene!"

"In my defense, it was taking too long!" Anger snapped.

"You're just impatient!"

"I had a very good reason for—"

"Hey guys!"

The pair stopped their bickering and glanced up, along with the other Emotions. Riley had just walked into the room and was waving at them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Riley!" Joy practically bounced over and gave her friend a high five. "You did great today with the hockey scene! The director said you might not even have to do any more takes of it, way to go!"

"I almost forgot I was supposed to mess up on purpose," Riley admitted with a sheepish grin. "I guess that's what I get for having played hockey since I was three.". She wiped her brow. "It was kinda nerve-wracking though."

"Well, we don't start filming again until Monday," Joy pointed out. "Anything you wanna do? Go to dinner, see a movie?"

"Why does she get to choose the break plan?" Anger grumped.

"You chose last time," Sadness pointed out.

"So, Riley," Joy grinned. "Got any ideas?"

Riley paused in thought for a moment before a small grin manifested on her face, obviously having gotten an idea. "We can go to my house and have a Youtube Reaction party!"

"Huh?" Fear asked.

Riley didn't cease her grinning, looking almost mischievous. "Basically we watch a bunch of viral videos and react to them! Like the Kids React stuff!"

Anger looked a bit skeptical. "Don't they usually have a lot of weird stuff that goes viral?"

"Especially from Japan," Disgust added. She scrunched up her face, remembering how Joy had convinced her to click on a Japanese music video and she basically watched it with a "What the heck am I watching?!" face the entire time.

"Aw don't be party-poopers guys!" Joy exclaimed, shooting a grin at them. "I think it's a great idea! It'll be fun!"

The others looked at each other. They weren't sure how this would work out, but what the heck. They had break time for a couple days, and it was something to do.

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"I just hope we won't be traumatized by it," Fear said with a bit of worry present.

As they started walking, Riley moved a bit ahead of the group and started singing quietly to herself, almost out of earshot. The song, macabre as it was, had been stuck in her head all day.:

" _Dadada dadada, dada dada._

 _Dumb ways to die._

 _So many dumb ways to die—_ "

"What're you singing?" Joy asked, not having really having heard the words that Riley had sung.

Riley grinned mischievously. "You'll see!"


End file.
